Phone calls behind glass walls
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: "Cincuenta y siete días y le miraba a través del cristal blindado como jamás lo había hecho, diciendo tantas cosas y callándose tantas al mismo tiempo...". Steve encerrado. Danny solo en Hawaii. Ese teléfono... T por lenguaje.


**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 4.283 |******Rating:** T (por lenguaje)

******Spoilers:** del final de la primera temporada y el primero de la segunda. (sort of... xD)**  
**

**Nota:** cosas que creo que hubiesen sucedido si Steve no hubiera... y luego no hubiera pasado aquello y luego... you know...

* * *

Cincuenta y siete días y le miraba a través del cristal blindado como jamás lo había hecho, diciendo tantas cosas y callándose tantas al mismo tiempo que resultaba imposible intentar descifrar cuál llegaría primero. Sus ojos parecen más pequeños y más azules, pero mucho menos fuertes que la última vez que pudo mirarle fijamente. Porque tal vez él no sea el único que, antes de llegar a esa sala, ha tenido que levantar muros de metro y medio alrededor de la vieja caja de cartón donde guarda sus sentimientos. Y tal vez no solamente Danny ha fallado en dicha misión.

Y lo peor no es que haya roto su nunca dicho acuerdo acerca de las visitas. Porque sabe que no quiere que le vea así, que no es el mejor lugar para recordarle que no está ahí fuera para apoyarle mientras está lejos de su hija de nuevo.

Lo peor es que no puede registrar los cambios. No puede estar presente. Porque Danny lleva la camisa abierta, tan sólo dos botones. Pero no lleva la corbata.

Y no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota a pesar del jodido nudo que se ha hecho un hueco en su pecho.

Y Steve sabe que no es la primera vez que se pasa por Halawa. Hace dos días le sacaron del patio durante su hora libre para recorrer más pasillos de los que pudo contar hasta esa sala y encontrársela vacía. Y no es que le sorprendiera que nadie más tuviese una visita dada la calidad conversacional de sus compañeros de encierro, pero que, joder... que quien se suponía que estaría allí esperándole hubiese desaparecido antes siquiera de dedicarle una minúscula mirada desde la puerta, eso era demasiado raro incluso para él.

"Williams, si no me equivoco", había dicho el guardia. "Otra vez".

Otras veces no había llegado tan lejos. Al parecer, solía tener tanta prisa que no esperaba a que sonase su teléfono para tener una emergencia. ¿Estaba de broma? Desde que él había acabado con su culo en ese maldito agujero, Danny tenía más tiempo libre que un crío durante las vacaciones de verano.

Aunque no se lo reprochaba. Él seguía allí, así que no había hecho ningún progreso con sus "te sacaré de esta" ni todas las promesas que se había obligado a cumplir mirándole a través de la ventanilla de aquel coche patrulla. No se lo reprocharía nunca, ni no ser capaz de pasar por allí, ni haber perdido por completo la pista de Wo Fat. Si tan sólo pudiese haberle convencido para que lo dejase, para que no se hundiera más profundamente en ese hoyo...

Porque los ojos de Danny no sólo venden con total claridad lo difícil que está siendo para él solamente sentarse frente a él, con el teléfono en la mano pero todavía demasiado lejos de su rostro. Lleva días sin dormir bien. Y, joder, lo entiende. A él tampoco le gustaría, y... no. No quiere ni imaginarse lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza si llegase a tener que ver a Danny a través de un cristal como ese, vestido con el mismo estúpido mono naranja que es su única opción cada mañana, y con el ecosistema hostil que le rodea cada día.

Puede asegurar que no le haría feliz. Y que no lo permitiría nunca.

Pero este día tiene que ser diferente. Ya lo es para Steve, a pesar de que lamentará haber visto a su amigo tan cerca y tan condenadamente lejos mucho antes de lo que cree. Pero Danny ha llegado hasta allí, no ha escapado y, joder, que le parta un rayo si no parece que se muere por decirle algo importante.

Pero Steve sigue sonriendo y Danny ya ha fruncido el ceño y puesto la más predecible y perfectamente irritada de sus expresiones faciales. Y Steve no puede evitar que las comisuras de sus labios ensanchen su sonrisa un milímetro más.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"No llevas corbata. Te sienta bien".

"No. No llevo corbata porque no existe ningún tipo de código de vestuario para los policías en el paro".

Y no quiere preguntar, pero tiene que hacerlo. Pregunta por Wo Fat, por Rachel y por el bebé, por Grace. Qué está sucediendo ahí fuera mientras él pasa sus horas muertas haciendo tanto ejercicio como puede para que al menos llegue alguna especie de estímulo a su cerebro. Porque ahora entiende a los animales enjaulados, a las bestias encerradas en diminutas cajas de barrotes metálicos que ni siquiera les dejan apreciar el exterior. Porque es frustrante, es injusto, es de locos...

Pero en realidad se calla. Cierra la puerta y no deja que nada salga. Hace sus preguntas, esconde toda la preocupación que puede enmascarar tras su sonrisa de medio lado y espera que Danny se sienta al menos la mitad de incómodo que él.

¿Qué es esa maldita pared? ¿Por qué no le deja llegar hasta su compañero? ¿Desde cuando el contacto físico es tan malditamente necesario?

No lo entiende. Jura que no lo entiende.

Quiere golpear algo, tan, tan fuerte que se rompa en mil pedazos y tenga que pasar lo que le queda de vida reconstruyéndolo pieza por pieza. Quiere... Quiere salir.

Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta ya no está allí.

El tiempo de visitas es demasiado corto cuando tienes tantas cosas que decir que no sabes por cuál empezar.

* * *

Sesenta y dos días y le mira desde el otro extremo de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y una pierna cruzada delante de la otra. Su expresión tensa, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca, más cansados incluso que la semana anterior, sus labios una estrecha línea marca de la irritación patentada de Daniel Williams.

Le mira como si estuviese preparándose para explotar.

Steve tiene el auricular del teléfono junto al oído, expectante, impaciente. Sabe que hablar será inútil, porque no podrá oírle, pero tiene tantas ganas de, aunque sea, como mínimo, escucharle blasfemar, quejarse por el tiempo, las piñas o la playa.

Desde su anterior visita, Steve ha tenido tiempo para pensar. De hecho, probablemente haya pensado más en la primera noche que sus compañeros de planta durante toda la semana. Y, dios, se alegra tanto de que por fin apareciese, de haber podido verle, hablar con él, escucharle decir su nombre con el tono tan remotamente irónico que utilizó para pedirle que, por favor, no intentase escapar durante el cambio de turno de los guardias porque es el mayor, y más patético, cliché de las películas de malditos prófugos, y no, aunque pudiese dibujar una absurda sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios darse la vuelta y ver la prisión de la que acababa de huir a sus espaldas, a él, jura, le daría un jodido ataque al corazón si le llamasen para decirle que Superman, conocido comúnmente como el Comandante "granada en el coche" McGarrett, no estaba en su cama por la mañana.

Sonreír como un idiota no era ni siquiera un problema, pero no puede evitar preguntarse si es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, para toda la maldita distancia, para superar esa absurda desesperación que le obliga a tener sueños ridículos en los que persigue a su amigo por calles siempre interminables, y estar siempre a la distancia justa para que su mano no pueda alcanzarle.

Sabe que él no tiene mejor pinta, que está forzándose demasiado en el gimnasio, que nada lo distrae lo suficiente de la cruda verdad que lo mantiene allí encerrado, pero no quiere ver así a Danny, no cuando podría estar en Jersey, viendo crecer a Grace, viendo crecer la barriga de Rachel y siendo feliz.

No quiere verle así pero no tiene ni idea de cómo decirle que se vaya, que se rinda, que le deje atrás.

Porque es un maldito egoísta de mierda.

"Danny", dice, aunque no sabe si se esforzará por leer sus labios. Pero no puede evitarlo, tiene que dejarlo salir, expresar lo que sus ojos dicen cada minuto que pasa frente a él y frente a todas las posibilidades que le está robando. "Te echo tanto de menos, Danno".

Y, al parecer, no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Es imposible definir con palabras cada sentimiento que ve atravesar a su amigo cuando su confesión alcanza algo más que sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal da un paso más hacia la locura. Camina, alza los brazos, da la vuelta, mira hacia la pared, deja que su frente la golpee, se vuelve e intenta mirarle a los ojos, falla, tiene que desviar su mirada hacia algún punto del techo, sus manos recorren sus cabellos y sus párpados esconden ese azul profundo que le da escalofríos. Danny suspira, da otra vuelta, casi le señala pero su brazo cobra vida propia y vuelve a su cintura casi en el mismo movimiento en que su cuerpo se dobla, y sus rodillas casi tocan el suelo, tiene su rostro tapado con ambas manos y suspira de nuevo, tan fuerte, que Steve jura que ha podido escucharle a pesar de tenerle tan lejos y tan cruelmente insonorizado.

¿Contra qué lucha? ¿Por qué lo hace? Preguntas que quedan en el aire cuando ve a Danny acercarse como una estampida hacia la mesa, coger el teléfono, vacilar sólo un segundo antes de llevarlo hasta sus labios y levantar la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos de la forma más intensa que ha visto nunca.

"Yo también te echo de menos, maldito neandertal".

Y lo siguiente que Steve ve es su espalda, tan sólo un instante detenida frente a él antes de ver esos músculos flexionarse bajo la fina tela de su camisa, cuando Danny expresa su rabia en gestos que ni siquiera puede ver. Justo antes de irse.

Ochenta y ocho días y Steve no quiere coger el teléfono.

¿En serio? ¿Tan ocupado estaba con sus pequeñas vacaciones que no pudo ir a verle antes?

Que sí, que él es el preso que no quiere recibir visitas, él es la antisocial máquina de matar que preferiría perder un brazo en alguna zona de guerra que volver a dejar que alguien le hiciese el mismo daño que perder a sus padres le había hecho. Pero no funciona así con él y no es tonto, sabe que Danny lo sabe, que él no está al mismo nivel que los posibles corazones rotos o las mentiras piadosas que no llevan a ninguna parte.

Y le da igual que esté, probablemente, utilizando ese tono autoritario que pone a los sospechosos entre la espada y la pared, porque no, no va a coger el teléfono. Y no importa si está pidiendo disculpas, si las palmas de sus manos están juntas y su cabeza levemente inclinada o si sus ojos casi suplican que...

A la puta mierda su rabieta de quinceañera.

"Por fin te dignas en coger el maldito aparato, McGarrett, justo cuando me quedan dos minutos para decirte que eres un imbécil, un inmaduro, que tienes más problemas de los que crees y que en algún momento alguien, y no sé quién estará tan loco, pero alguien va a ponerte en tu sitio y tú, querido amigo, vas a tener que...".

¿En qué momento ha empezado a reírse con tanta fuerza que ha obligado a callarse a su amigo?

Ojalá pudiese abrazarle en ese momento.

* * *

Noventa y dos días y Rachel va a volver a Hawaii, el bebé no era suyo y Stan gana otra vez.

"Lo siento, Danny".

Y lo siente, claro que lo siente, aunque no sea su culpa, aunque no tenga nada que ver, aunque haya pensado durante un segundo que eso es lo mejor, que así Danny no seguirá sufriendo, que Grace volverá también y la tendrá cerca, que así él no tendrá que competir por su tiempo como lleva meses haciendo, que su ex-mujer dejará de alejarle de él, de llevárselo, de monopolizarle y torturarle. Porque así Steve tendrá alguna posibilidad de... joder, tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Pero qué cojones importa. Es su cabeza. Allí está a salvo. No es como si estuviese a punto de declararse o alguna mierda por el estilo, porque no. No está tan loco.

* * *

Ciento veinticinco días y Steve se inclina hacia adelante, casi tocando la pared transparente, tan cerca de él que si no existiese esa barrera podría sentir su aliento sobre su piel. Empaña el cristal con cada lenta bocanada de aire que sus pulmones dejan salir, como si realmente no fuera tan importante, como si respirar fuera parte del decorado de una película mala de los años setenta.

Porque ese aire vacío no le llena con el refrescante aroma de la brisa marina que Danny trae con él.

"¿Tus poderes de ninja maníaco?", le pregunta, y Steve no puede evitar sonreír.

Danny tiene el pelo recién arreglado, peinado igual que siempre, pero lo suficientemente húmedo como para que pequeñas gotas se deslicen lentamente hasta mojar la tela sobre sus hombros. Hay arena en su reloj y casi podría jurar que sus ojos todavía pueden reflejar la belleza que solamente puedes encontrar en el océano.

Y, dios, echa tanto de menos el mar, bajar hasta la playa cuando el sol todavía no se ha atrevido a salir, con sus pies descalzos, y rodearse de agua que ha estado en todas partes y en ninguna, que es libre y salvaje y lo más hermoso que ha conocido jamás.

Porque nada más verle supo que venía de la playa, y ha empezando a acostumbrarse a imaginar cómo sería todo si estuviese al otro lado de las vallas, y, en ese mismo momento, imágenes de Danny ascendiendo entre un remolino de aguas cristalinas mientras él le observa desde el lanai llenan su mente y es tan, tan perfecto que su sonrisa ha desaparecido y ha hecho desaparecer la de su amigo también.

"Ey, Steve, mírame", ¿cómo podría mirarle ahora? "Steve, eh, vamos, mírame", ¿acaso está de broma? No puede. No puede hacerlo. Pesa. La verdad pesa. La certeza de que no podrá salir de ahí jamás pesa tanto como el miedo a enfrentar esos ojos y perderse en esa azulada inmensidad que trae siempre consigo. "Steve... Voy a sacarte de aquí. Voy a encontrar a Wo Fat, voy a conseguir todas las pruebas que sean necesarias y no me importa lo que opines o lo en contra que estés, porque no vas a seguir aquí dentro. No mientras yo esté fuera. No te voy a dejar solo".

"Danny..."

"No, Steven, escúchame. No hay una versión de esto en la que vengo cada semana a mirarte a través de este maldito cristal, a escucharte mentir y fingir que todo va bien, que tú estás bien, hasta que empieza a ser cada mes y de pronto me he olvidado de ti y tú has perdido la puta esperanza".

Danny respira tan profundamente que le cuesta unos segundos soltar todo el aire. Sin embargo, Steve no es capaz de hacerlo entonces, no cuando los ojos de su compañero brillan tanto que podría... tal vez, podría estar resistiendo el impulso que quiere dejar vencer a la debilidad y liberar a las malditas lágrimas que ya han intentado torturar al mismo Steve durante noches demasiado largas para traerle recuerdos demasiado cortos.

Porque todo es una tortura, y no ha sido entrenado para soportar esta clase de tortura en la que Danny está tan lejos y parece ser lo único que importa.

"Danny...".

¿Qué es esa absurda fuerza que expande sus pulmones y ha erguido sus hombros? ¿Acaso...? Porque creía que no estaba tan loco, pero...

"No".

Pero Danny tiene otra idea. Porque Danny siempre tiene otra maldita idea de cómo funcionan las cosas.

No puede mirarle más fijamente. Si parpadease menos, Danny acabaría confirmando su teoría acerca de los androides de la marina y no, no es el momento para estar recordando eso. No cuando Danny está recitando la maldita Divina Comedia con sólo esa mirada y le está dando vía libre de la misma forma en que está bloqueando la carretera y cerrando todas las salidas.

Su "no" quiere decir que no entonces, no allí, no así.

"Si no...".

"Joder, McGarrett, maldita sea, escúchame cuando te hablo, ¿puedes... por favor?", Steve se ve obligado a asentir, aunque sabe que no es necesario. "Gracias y, no, no existe esa posibilidad. No hay final infeliz en esta maldita historia. Voy a sacarte de aquí y vas a decirme lo que tienes que decirme cuando estés fuera, cuando no tengas esto", golpea el cristal con más desprecio del que un agente de la ley debería, "delante de tu cara y cuando, por dios, no lleves ese maldito mono naranja".

El silencio pesa entonces mucho más que cualquier realidad o cualquier promesa.

"Sí, es definitivo, el calentamiento global tiene que estar cebándose en esta zona del planeta, porque yo tengo que estar volviéndome loco. ¿Es una maldita broma? Creo... que echo de menos tus malditos pantalones cargo".

Y reír jamás dolió tanto.

* * *

Ciento setenta y dos días y Steve no puede parar de mirar hacia el collar de flores que Danny lleva alrededor del cuello.

"Al parecer, los compañeros de clase de Grace creen que no soy lo suficientemente hawaiano". Steve ríe tras la mano que cubre sus labios observando atentamente los movimientos con los que las manos de Danny tratan de explicar lo que está a punto de decir. "Así que... ha estado pensando, no sé, durante horas, en cómo llevar la isla a Danno sin cambiar nada de Danno y, al parecer, lo que Danno necesita es... esto".

No es desprecio lo que mira de reojo el collar, no lo es porque es de Grace, porque es su obra, así que su desprecio por la isla y sus costumbres se queda en una mueca entre rendición y satisfacción.

"Me encanta cuando te llamas así a ti mismo... Danno".

"Muy gracioso, gracias, Steven, eres el tío más gracioso del mundo y no creas que no te he visto reír antes. Lo hiciste y, para tu información, eres muy poco sutil".

Steve no puede parar la sonrisa ligeramente pícara que aparece en sus labios.

"Me sorprende que todavía puedas estar atento a algo con el esfuerzo que estás haciendo para no explotar con toda esa irritación que te hierve dentro".

"Gracioso, otra vez. Steven, estás teniendo un día feliz. Me alegro".

Aunque no parece alegrarse en absoluto, lo cual es tan Danny que hace genuínamente feliz a Steve.

"Te sientan bien, Danno. Grace tiene buen gusto".

"Gracias, Steven, a ti te sienta muy bien el naranja".

La cara de pánico que pone entonces puede competir solamente con la vergüenza que le sigue y la mirada de intensa disculpa que no sabe por dónde salir.

Steve supone que su silencio solamente lo hace peor.

"Soy un imbécil".

Hunde su rostro entre sus brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa, casi olvidando el teléfono, su única conexión con Steve. Casi, porque, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

"Eh, Danny. No pasa nada".

E igual que se recostó sobre la mesa, se incorpora, llevando el micrófono a su oído como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillan, con rabia, y su rostro está tan tenso que ni siquiera el collar de flores logra suavizar sus facciones.

"¿Que no...? ¿Que no pasa nada? Claro que pasa, Steven. Pasan kilos de cosas, montañas de cosas y malditos planetas de cosas y, entre toda esa mierda, ahí estoy yo siendo un imbécil y no sabiendo tener la boca cerrada. Así que no intentes fingir que no te ha cabreado ni siquiera un poquito porque entonces, amigo, tendré que enfadarme yo por los dos y no estoy seguro de poder estar ni una milésima más enfadado de lo que estoy ahora-".

"¡Danny!".

Por su mirada, no sabe qué le ha sorprendido más, si el golpe que Steve dio con su puño en el cristal, o el tono de voz hueco y roto que utilizó.

Y, joder, ojalá pudiese haberle cerrado la boca de cualquier otra forma.

"No pasa nada, Danny, en serio. No me olvido de donde estoy".

"Pero..."

"No. Por una vez vas a escucharme", Danny se siente ligeramente ofendido, tal vez, pero hace un gesto con la mano a su amigo para que continúe. Steve tiene que evitar sonreír para no estropear su discurso porque, por variar, él ha tomado el mando de la conversación por la fuerza. Casi se siente orgulloso de sí mismo y tiene que volver a evitar sonreír. "Los días son demasiado largos, Danny, interminables, son un infierno, pero... aunque me grites, aunque te enfades si soy engreído o me hago el gracioso, aunque vengas sólo durante un par de minutos y tengas que marcharte antes de que te haya podido preguntar siquiera qué tal estás, el tiempo que estás aquí hace que los días siguientes sean menos una mierda y un poco más llevaderos".

El silencio es más largo de lo que esperaba que fuese pero, qué cojones, dejar a Danny sin palabras no es algo de lo que muchas personas pudieran presumir.

"Bien", se aclara la garganta, casi a cámara lenta, casi como si fuese tan necesario como respirar. "De acuerdo, Steven. Gracias. Yo...".

"Estamos bien, Danno. No te preocupes".

"Bien".

Y no sabe si está de alguna forma dando su consentimiento o si está repitiendo sus propias palabras para convencerse de ello, pero a Steve no puede parecerle menos relevante entonces. Porque Danny no deja de decir su nombre completo, de esa forma casi paternal que le da escalofríos, y, a pesar de todo, están bien. Mejor que bien.

* * *

Doscientos once días y Danny tiene las mejillas tal vez enrojecidas, los ojos tal vez más brillantes, tal vez incluso más grandes, y tal vez ha corrido hasta allí porque si Steve no se ha vuelto loco, su amigo está intentando recuperar el aliento.

La sonrisa en sus labios es hermosa, sin un ápice de sarcasmo o crispación. Es, joder, ¿acaso puede...? Mejor no pensar tanto...

"Steve... Steve McGarrett, amigo... le tenemos". Y su risa es tan viva y tan real que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el Comandante esté conteniendo la suya. Porque no está seguro. No sabe qué siente, qué piensa, qué espera. Pero no puede controlarlo. "Tenemos a Wo Fat. Tenemos a ese cabrón. Eres libre. Oh, dios, Steven, eres libre".

Bien. Steve no sabe qué decir. Y tiene que decir algo, lo sabe, sabe que tiene que reaccionar y, oh, joder, ¿cómo podría...? Por primera vez, como si ya no importase ser hortera, estúpido o ridículo, por primera vez Danny se deja llevar por el absurdo sentimiento de las películas y pone la mano en el maldito cristal.

La ceja arqueada que Steve le dedica tras su sonrisa se la tiene tan, tan merecida, que no se siente con derecho a quejarse. Steve lo puede ver en sus ojos. Puede ver tantas malditas cosas en esos ojos.

"Es el jodido peor cliché de la historia del cine, lo sé, pero pon tu mano en el cristal, Steven, o te juro que pongo a ese hijo de puta en libertad".

Steve ríe, ríe porque de alguna forma tiene que dejar salir toda la tensión acumulada y de ninguna manera se va a poner a llorar.

¿Está soñando? No puede ser. Se pellizca, sí, como en las malditas películas, porque todo parecen pantallas gigantes y cubos de palomitas desde que Danny entra por la puerta hasta que se va. Pero hoy no es una obra independiente, no es esa que ponen por las tardes y que solamente ves porque el mando del televisor está demasiado lejos y estás demasiado aburrido para dejar de estar tan cansado.

Es una superproducción. Un maldito taquillazo. Salas de cine llenas desde la primera sesión hasta la última, con efectos especiales que transforman tu cara con esa mueca idiota mezcla de admiración y sorpresa y un reparto de actores que no tienes ni idea de cómo pueden pagar.

Así que pone la mano en el cristal, justo sobre la de Danny, y la distancia se hace incluso más patente con el frío contacto, pero, ¿acaso importa?

"No es un sueño, Steven. Te lo juro". Y Danny sonríe como nunca le había visto, casi enseñando los dientes. "No te pellizques, animal. Te juro que no es un maldito sueño".

"Danny".

Lo está mirando fijamente, otra vez, como tantas veces antes, pero de esa forma en particular que hace que incluso su piel tiemble al ver vacilar la mirada de Danny. Steve ha aprendido a entender qué quieren decirle sus ojos, de la misma forma en que su amigo ha aprendido de él la cantidad cosas que puede significar su propio nombre en sus labios.

Y Danny está poniendo esa mirada severa que Steve quiere borrar por completo, deshacerse de la tensión y deshacerse de ese endiablado cristal.

"Retenlo. Maldita sea, Steven, si no te lo guardas te juro que te mato aquí mismo".

Y Steve tiene que reír. Danny tiene que reír. Y, joder, que le mate ya mismo si realmente son necesarias las palabras porque todo parece tan jodidamente legítimo que no se quiere atrever a tener dudas.

Steve se muerde el labio, se guarda todo, se lo reserva. ¿Para cuándo? No le importa, no cuando sabe que es mutuo, que no solamente toca el cristal su mano a pesar de que no pueda ver lo que se esconde justo al otro lado.

Porque ya puede dejar de soñar con todo aquello que jamás tendrá y empezar a...

"Steven, estúpido neandertal. Deja de pensar de una vez, por favor. Gracias".

Y Steve ríe. Porque siempre termina riendo.

* * *

Espero que os gustase. ^^

¿Veis? Intento ser más sociable. xD

Aquí Mind. Cambio y corto!


End file.
